


You're So Great

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [17]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, PLEASE read the tags!!, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Sock as a bandage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: And I feel the light. In the night and in the day.And I feel the light, when the sky's just mud and grey.And I feel the light, when you tell me it's okay.Cause you're so great, and I love you.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	You're So Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoughFuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughFuzz/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this was supposed to be the last songfic to the series, but I have received one more request, so I plan to do that and then I was going to mark this series as complete :D
> 
> A massive disclaimer! Please read the tags, this has self harm in it. Please be aware of that before reading. If you will be triggered by this, then please do not read! It does get a little dark with all the self loathing, but it does also have a happy ending :D
> 
> Thank you so much to PixelBeans for this request, at first I was going to write this as a sickfic, but then I listened to the lyrics and the song a couple more times and realised that I thought this really fit the tone and mood of the song. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D

_Sad, drunk and poorly. Sleeping really late._

_Sad, drunk and poorly, not feeling so great._

_Wandering lost, in a town full of frowns._

_Sad, drunk and poorly, dogs digging up the ground._

The piston fired, a single shot as it spat out its block. The Redstone contraption that Mumbo had been working on clicked and moaned as the components worked together. Mumbo stared at it, the usual fire in his eyes gone. Where his heart would have lept in excitement, it merely sank as the project came to a close. Being one of the best at Redstone, Mumbo felt he had the skills that the other hermits required, although that was where their friendship ended. He was nothing but a tool to be harnessed. Was he worth their time at all? Of course not, he was merely a means to an end. Once their projects had been completed or the Redstone had been designed, he was no longer of use to them. Tossed aside, forgotten and alone. 

A wither rose stung at his heart, shrivelling his soul to a wrinkled raisin. How could he even stand himself, he was useful but outside of that, he was nothing. Socially awkward, a strange sense of humour. He was a disgrace to himself. Mumbo glanced to his bed, it stood lonely in his little peaceful garden. It was calm there. No one disturbed him, nothing but the soft sound of singing birds, the trickling droplets of water and the sweet perfume of the flowers were his only friends.

_And I feel the light. In the night and in the day._

_And I feel the light, when the sky's just mud and grey._

_And I feel the light, when you tell me it's okay._

_Cause you're so great, and I love you._

"Mumbo?" Grian's voice punctured the sweet sense of ecstasy that Mumbo had surrounded himself in. His arms so sore, his head so flurried. "Mumbo?" Grian called out again. Mumbo hummed, halfway through consciousness. His eyes were lidded, the sense of calm that had washed over him since he'd allowed himself that sweet release. He could distantly heart soft footsteps edging closer, inching their way forward. He was distantly aware of what Grian would see, but he could barely bring himself to care.

A gasp was all he needed to hear to show that he'd been found. He could barely lift his head to see whom had entered his little hide-away. "Oh my god." Grian whimpered, his bright blue eyes took in the scene before him. He had been in Mumbo's bedroom many times, the two were boyfriends, they often shared sleeping spaces. But he had never seen it like this. The luscious grass that coated the ground in a fluffy green carpet was stained crimson, the bird song was a juxtaposing melody to the soft base of blood dripping to the puddle. Mumbo lay atop his bed, arm stretched out, slits and cuts that were so deep, the blood slowly pumped its way from his veins. "Who did --" Before Grian could finish his question, he saw it, the silver blade, cast aside, stained with Mumbo's blood.

_Tea, tea and coffee helps to start the day._

_Tea, tea and coffee, shaking all the way._

_City's alive and surprise, so am I._

_Tea, tea and coffee, get no sleep today._

"Mumbo what have you done?" Grian whispered, his knees had turned to jelly, barely able to hold himself. The sight punctured straight through his heart, tears pricked his eyes, as he slowly ambled towards the wounded man. "Mumbo, baby." His voice was so soft, so gentle. Mumbo didn't deserve that. He was a tool, a machine, a freak. He didn't deserve this comfort. 

Mumbo couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel, he was numb. His eyes were sore and red, tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking his pillow. "Grian." He wheezed, his boyfriend shouldn't have had to see this. He should never have had to be exposed to such darkness, but here he was, not only a poor excuse for a man, but a failure of a boyfriend also. "Please." He whimpered, eyes drooping. 

"No, no, no." Grian whined as he dropped to his knees beside his lover. He reached into the nearby chest, hoping to any deity that he would find something to bandage the wounds. He would deal with Mumbo's mental state later, first, he had to ensure that the man would survive this. The wounds, although bleeding heavily, didn't seem too deep. He found a sock. It wasn't what he had been hoping for but it would have to do. He pulled out the sword that hung from his belt and slit the garment, making it longer, before he gently wrapped the wound. Mumbo hissed as his sore flesh was touched, he tried to pull away, but his muscles were too weak, he could barely muster a twitch. "Shh, I've got you, darling." Grian hummed as he tied to makeshift bandage off.

_And I feel the light, in the night and in the day._

_And I feel the light, when the sky's just mud and grey._

_And I feel the light, when you tell me it's okay._

Satisfied with his work, Grian set his sword aside and flicked his gaze up to Mumbo's face. "Darling, why did you do that?" He asked, his voice was barely above a whisper, but encased in the syllables was a rainbow of feeling, the emotions washed their healing balm across Mumbo's livid wounds, both mental and physical. The moustached man whimpered, trying to curl himself into a ball, but as he put weight on his injured arm, he hissed. "Oh, sweetheart." Grian sobbed as he let his hand card through the raven hair. "Please, baby, talk to me."

Mumbo glanced to the man, his eyes hollow and dark. "I..." The word was barely a croak on his chapped lips. "I'm not worth this." Those words stung, they stung Grian's soul, a poison arrow through his synapse. He watched the wrecked man and shook head in response, not allowing those words to sting Mumbo too. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

A soft snicker left Mumbo's throat and his eyes slipped closed. "Don't act like you don't know it too."

"Don't know what?"

"Me? I'm just good to have around because I can set up Redstone for people." He muttered. "I'm not worth people's love or care. You should go."

"No." Grian surprised himself with the force in his voice. "Mumbo, you are worth the entire world. You make me happy, I have never been so in love as I am with you. Iskall is your friend, you make him laugh until he cries, Mumbo, he had to wipe his eyes with cotton balls! Impulse and Tango adore you, they love your Redstone abilities, yes, but they adore how you are just so kind and willing to help everyone. Xisuma loves to spend time with you, I've seen the way that he talks to you, you're basically his son. Stress, Cleo and False love you too. Doc and Ren had so much fun, when you pretended to be a mole. They adore how much of a spoon you can be." Grian could have rattled on for hours, listing the different people on the server and why they all loved their moustachioed friend. "I will not listen to you say that you're not worth our love." He muttered. "I will spend every second of every day for the rest of my life proving to you that you are worth it, if I have to. I love you." Grian hadn't realised that he had begun to sob, until he felt his tears drip from his chin and to his hand. 

Mumbo's eyes flicked up to his boyfriend. "Grian?"

_'Cause you're so great and I love you._

"Yeah, darling?" Grian answered, sniffling slightly, his hand gripped Mumbo's tightly, eyes searching the other's face. The taller man gave a small smile and leant into the touch of Grian's fingers, that still stroked his hair.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you so much to all of you who have requested songs, and thank you if you have given kudos :D please comment your thoughts, I love to read through them :D
> 
> Please stay safe, and reach out to those that can help you, if you're going through a tough time :D


End file.
